


Post-coitus conectus

by Petra



Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst possible way to get to know your new boss: her wolfsister goes into heat. (Pre-canon, AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-coitus conectus

**Author's Note:**

> Psychic wolves that cause their bondmates to have sex can cause all manner of awkward situations. Thanks to Carla for encouraging this.

"This doesn't mean a bloody thing," said DCI Murray, pulling her clothes back on.

Rachel's wolf, Watson, was still curled up asleep with Murray's bitch, Vane. Both of them were exhausted from mating, or they'd have been broadcasting Murray's frustration to the whole squad. Just as well they weren't, as Rachel intended to go on being the best detective she could be, Watson at her side.

"I won't bring it up again as long as you promise we can meet the puppies," Rachel said, and reached behind herself to do up her bra.

It wasn't the done thing, an open breeding with someone of Murray's rank--or perhaps she was Gill, now, or _hot pavement/jasmine_ , as her scent-name went.

Catch Rachel calling her Gill out loud, not bloody likely. She'd not survive trying.

"Of course you'll meet the puppies. Both of you." Gill's expression was softer when she looked at Watson. So Watson wasn't to blame for mounting her bitch, even in her meticulous head. That was a small mercy. There were too many people who'd been transferred out from one division or another when the alpha bitch took a dislike to their wolf.

Vane's head was buried in Watson's ruff, and if the breeding took, she wasn't likely to turn against him any time soon. That was Watson's spot on the team safe, at least.

Rachel had to win her own way, and it'd be harder. Gill was old-fashioned enough to go along with the open breeding, but not so much that she stayed comfortable after the deed was done and the bitch was won. They'd not worked together long enough to fall back on their habits from before. It'd only been two months since Rachel joined the Major Incident Team. And here was her boss out of her skivvies. 

"You'll let him visit even if I've transferred out, yeah?" She didn't want to say Watson's name and have him hear it through their mindlink.

Wolves didn't understand human rivalries and discomfort, nor why mating should be a problem. It needed to be done. Afterward, if things went right, there were puppies, and no wolf ever felt like a fool or had trouble meeting someone's eyes. She didn't want to ruin Watson's lovely evening with her complicated human troubles.

"I'd have to sign off on that transfer," Gill said, and Rachel went cold.

She'd been getting colder, though she was dressing while they talked, but that sent a shiver right down her spine. "Why wouldn't you?" she asked.

There were recourses, always, if she was willing to be the one who went to Personnel and complained that Gill was putting her wolf above the needs of humans.

"If we can't work together, you can leave. Naturally," Gill said, and ran her fingers through her short hair. "But I believe we can."

"Maybe."

"Give it your best shot before you give up on me, Sherlock."

Rachel nodded and grabbed her shoes, hiding her smile. "I'll give it a month."


End file.
